The Sea Devils that Broke Love
by PaleGoldenSeal
Summary: *FIRST STORY IN THE PROFESSOR SERIES* This is a short story about not the Doctor but the Professor and his companions Juliet and Harry. In this story the Professor faces his enemies the Sea Devils in 1926 in Yorkshire. Can the Professor save the day without killing another race.
1. Chapter 1

*I know this isn't very good so any pointers would be lovely, thank you and I hope you enjoy the story! Sorry for it being rubbish!*

 **Chapter One**

"Come on Harry!" Juliet shouted to the tall man with dark, and quite flat hair. He sat on the sand dunes staring out at the sea watching his girlfriend run towards it in joy. Harry had a nice face, smooth yet slightly aged keeping him looking mature and sophisticated. With a suit on you would know he knew what he was doing in a business meeting with a very wealthy businessman. Harry could have seemed a little bit cold to some people but not to Juliet he was loving and caring and was everything she ever wanted. As he was taking off his shoes he started talking to the man that was laying on the sand dunes with a hat over his face.

"Professor," Harry said in a calm voice. "I'm going to go and see Juliet in the water." Harry started walking off when the man took the hat of his head.

"Water?" The man asked, "Where are we?"

Harry looked like this had happened before, "Remember you took us to the beach." Harry shouted this back to the Professor while he was walking towards Juliet.

The Professor put his hat back on his face and closed his eyes. He was young, for a timelord, he was 96 yet he barely looked 26. Fairly tall 5 foot 10 inches tall and he had messy blonde bangs on the top of his head that never ceased to get in his way when he looked at things. He normally wore t-shirts and jeans, and most of the time a jacket with a hood. This made him look smart but casual at the same time. It was also fairly easy to run in, which he has found himself to be doing more and more now a days. You are probably wondering how a young couple came to meet a 96 year old alien with a time machine. This is a very long story that one day I might tell you, but simply it involves said timelord waking up naked in their house. The facts of the matter are they are here, they are friends and they are going to have some many experiences with each other.

The Professor just laid there, thinking. About the TARDIS, about himself and more importantly about Harry and Juliet. He took off the stetson that was covering his face and sat up. He looked at Harry in his polo shirt and his rolled up jeans being splashed and splashing Juliet. Could he truly get the both of them home safe? What makes him so sure that he has the power to keep them safe.

Juliet sprinted back towards the Professor, her long blonde hair patted the back of her shoulders gently as she ran. She was taller than everyone else in their small group, yet she seemed so gentle. "It's freezing in that sea," Juliet exclaimed as she stole the jumper that lay next to the Professor. Harry followed slowly after her. "Are you too scared to go in the water, Professor?" The Professor took the Stetson off of his face and looked at Juliet.

"Me!? Scared!? I am not scared of anything," The Professor said with a shocked tone as Harry came to meet the three of them. He heard all the commotion and couldn't help but laugh, Juliet managed to keep her laugh contained for a bit longer but she quickly joined Harry in his laughing fit.

Once the laughing had died down the Professor spoke, "Where next? You have free choice of anywhere in the universe, any time in the universe, where do you want to go?" The Professor was now up and walking around Harry and Juliet. He could see Juliet getting more and more excited.

"I think it is only fair to let Juliet choose," Harry told the group. This just got Juliet more excited and she ran and kissed Harry.

"So Juliet, where are we going?" The Professor was getting a bit more excited.

Juliet stood and thought carefully about where and when she wanted to go. Until finally she made a decision. "Take me to your home planet," Juliet shouted. She did not know that Gallifrey was destroyed. The Professor just stood shocked, the smile had dropped off of his face and he stood, in pain. He walked away from the two of them and into his TARDIS.

Juliet was about to follow when Harry grabbed her arm and explained why the Professor was sad. Harry was told when they first met that the Professor had no home. Juliet and Harry sat on the sand banks for two hours while the Professor was locked in his TARDIS. The sun was setting over the water as Harry decided to go and get some dinner, this left Juliet alone.

Juliet approached the TARDIS and grabbed the door handle and opened it. Only to see the Professor sat on a chair near the console with the purple flashing lights hitting his face. "Professor?" Juliet said hesitantly as if trying not to spook the Professor. "Do you need anything? Food? Water?" Juliet stayed stood in the doorway talking in her hesitant tone. The Professor looked up, finally moving his head from his right hand. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought..." Juliet started sounding desperate. She would do anything to cheer the Professor up. The Professor stood up and walked to the console. He stayed silent, as if speaking will give his position away. There was a gap of silence when suddenly Harry interrupted and came back.

"I told you not to bother him!" Harry said to Juliet in a slightly annoyed tone.

"She's not," the Professor said his voice was rough. "It's not her fault it's mine I should have told you earlier. Now let's just go somewhere!" The Professor's voice picked up and he sounded a little bit excited again. Juliet and Harry stepped inside the TARDIS and the Professor clicked his fingers and the doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"How do you two feel about having a trip back to the 1920s?" The Professor asked as he sprinted around the TARDIS pulling levers and pressing buttons. "1926 Scarborough, in Yorkshire," the Professor sounded triumphant as he opened the door.

"We are at another beach?" Harry sounded surprised he was expecting a planet or a spaceship.

"Somehow, Harry, I don't think this is an ordinary beach," the Professor pointed towards the small group of army members walking over to the sea with guns.

The army were walking over to the edge of the sea with their guns raised, but no one was stood there. There did look to be something washed up though. Why would the army need to point guns at a washed up thing. The Professor and his companions started walking over to the army.

"Hello everyone!" The Professor said to the army when they finally reached them.

The sergeant shouted, "Get back to the town, immediately!" The professor was unfazed and he pulled out a mobile phone sort of thing, but it looked more alien.

"As you can see here sir I have references from King George the Fifth. I am his personal advisor, but shushhhhh, it's a secret," The Professor held a finger to his lips when he told them to shushhhh. "These two are simply my trusted friends and without them, I can't do my job."

"And what exactly is your job?" The sergeant asked the Professor.

"Simply to keep an eye on things, so if I see something suspicious, for example a small group of army members walking towards the sea with their guns raised, I have to check it out." The Professor walked towards the thing that had washed up on the beach, it was a body and it definitely wasn't human. The Professor pulled out his scanner again and ran it up and down the alien's body.

"It's a homo reptilia, some call them the Silurians, but this is not. This is from the sea, also known as Sea Devils," the Professor explained to the small army and his companions. "It's not dead, it's still alive we need to keep it in a safe place because normally," the Professor paused. "They are not alone." The sergeant did the sign of the cross.

"How did it get here, doesn't it have a spaceship or something?" Juliet asked the Professor.

"It's lived here all of its life. The Earth was home to the homo reptilia before it was to the humans. I thought they would have died out, but a small group must have survived and lived under the water." The Professor explained as he walked around the body.

"How… How do you know all this?" The sergeant asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't..." The Professor explained. "All I know for certain is that it is a Sea Devil, it's is probably going to be dangerous, so take it back to the army barracks and bring us with you. You are going to need all the help you can get." Two of the army men picked up the body and ran back to an old car. The rest of the army followed. The professor turned to Juliet and Harry, this is going to get dangerous, you can stay in the TARDIS if you want. If you want to help stay close to me and at the first sight of danger leave me behind and run to the TARDIS. With that they walked after the army.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Whatever you do, you cannot kill it. If you kill it you will start a war, presuming that there are a lot more Sea Devils waiting." The Professor tried to explain to the army and his companions.

"Why is it showing itself then?" The sergeant asked the Professor.

"I don't know, maybe it fancied a day at the beach, we all need one someday don't we? Maybe it wants to see how advanced you are and how long they can wait until the attack," the Professor told the small group that were sat in the back of an army van around the Sea Devil body. "When it is conscious we can ask it can't we? So keep it alive!"

They all sat in silence for a little bit. "What if they do want to attack us?" The sergeant asked, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," the Professor looked the sergeant in the eye. "They have better weapons than you do, but you have one big advantage."

"What is that, Professor?"

"Me," the Professor said triumphantly, he was obviously proud of himself. "We have arrived!"

In front of the truck was a concrete jungle of work sheds and concrete blocks, all used by the army. The sergeant and the rest of his crew jumped out of the truck, quickly followed by the Professor and his friends.

Harry spoke up, "Are you really going to lead a war against the Sea Devils, Professor?"

"No," the Professor sounded solemn. "We will always find a peaceful way of solving the problems of this world and others. By no means do we use guns."

"Then how are we going to stop them if they do attack?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know yet, but I will figure it out, and I will get you home, I promise." Harry and Juliet shared a quick smile.

The Professor walked away and towards where the Sea Devil was carried to, where a doctor was examining the body. The sergeant introduced the Professor, "This is the Professor, and this is Doctor Wopley." Doctor Wopley looked at the Professor.

"So, doctor, what have you discovered about our little friend here?" The Professor asked him as he got his scanner out again.

"Well, he's certainly not human," the doctor gave out a nervous laugh. "When I dissect him I will find out more about him."

The Professor stood up and said quietly, "No. We don't dissect him, we don't kill him and we do not harm. Do we understand, doctor?"

Doctor Wopley looked surprised and turned to the sergeant. "Am I following orders from this man, sir?" Doctor Wopley asked.

The sergeant nodded his head and walked away. "All you need to do is get handcuff and handcuff him to a rail and keep him under armed guard?" The Professor told him, "When you have done that give me a shout and I will be over again, just to check what you are doing." The Professor walked away and back towards his friends.

"This is exciting Professor," Juliet said. "We might be leading a war against an alien invasion in 1926! This day could not get better." The Professor looked please to see her so happy.

"Just try to keep us out of any actual gunfire, I don't really want to die," Harry told the group, it was obvious he was quite nervous and was not used to the danger. The Professor laughed, it was funny to see Harry a little bit nervous.

The trio's conversation was broken when the Professor was called by Doctor Wopley, "It's talking, Professor!"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Hello buddy," the Professor said as he walked up to the Sea Devil. "Are we feeling better and ready to talk?" The Sea Devil sat in silence as he looked at the Professor. The Professor turned to doctor Wopley, "What was he saying?"

Doctor Wopley seemed surprised, "Well it was hard to understand but he sounded like he was begging for mercy." The Professor instantly looked worried.

"We are not going to kill you, that's not how I do things, however," the Professor paused for a second. "I do need you to promise that you will not kill anyone of us here."

The Sea Devil was unfazed and said nothing.

"If you won't promise us that then how about you tell us your name?" The Professor suggested. "I'm the Professor, this is doctor Wopley and these are my friends."

The Sea Devil sat up straight and looked the Professor in the eye. "My name is Jauvix," the Sea Devil said in a painful rasping voice.

The Professor looked pleased, "This is good, now why are you on the surface, normally your race of Homo Reptilia are kept as soldiers under the sea, and it is the Silurian race that ruled the lands, am I right?"

Jauvix replied in his raspy voice, "Yes you are correct."

"Okay, this is progress! You have not answered my question, what are you doing up here?"

"I am looking for help."

"Help for what?"

"Help for my race, every day we are being slaughtered by the Silurian race."

"Humans are nowhere near advanced as you, how do you think they can help?"

"They have guns, guns can kill Silurians."

"How many times do I have to say this today," the Professor started getting angry. "We are not using guns." The Professor shouted while walking around the room. Jauvix looked stunned. "Keep him under supervision," the Professor told the armed guards. "Do not let him out of your sight, you two with me."

The Professor walked away with Harry and Juliet quickly following behind him. "What's the plan?" Juliet asked the Professor as he was walking quickly towards a car.

"The quick answer is we go to the beach and see if we can find where he came from," the Professor explained. "The long answer is we go underwater and run around a base looking for more Sea Devils and/or Silurians. First you are going back to the TARDIS, it's not safe, and I promised I would get you home safely."

"Professor we are not going back to the TARDIS we can do what we want," Harry told the timelord. The Professor stopped.

"If you want to die then do what you want but don't blame me," the Professor said quietly. He quickly jumped into the driver's seat of an army car. "If you want to help, stay here. Try and get Jauvix to talk, and make sure that no kills anyone."

"Fine," Harry said stubbornly and walked back towards Jauvix with Juliet. The Professor drove back to the beach by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When the Professor got the beach he saw a line of Sea Devils rising from the water. Every single Sea Devil had a weapon raised and they walked in formation, it was clear that they were an army. The Professor approached the army slowly and carefully. The leader of this Sea Devil army saw the Professor and called the army to aim their weapons at the Professor.

The Professor didn't care about having weapons pointed at him so he stayed calm and waked towards the leader. "I know you should shoot me, and I know you probably think I am a human, but you are wrong. If you shoot me I will not die, I will just regenerate, and that will make me angry."

The Sea Devils seemed not to care about this fact and they kept their weapons aimed at him.

The Professor continued, "What has made you come to the surface of this planet now, because your friend told us you were under attack."

The leader of the army started talking, "We have simply come to invade, the humans can't stop us. We sent Jauvix up there to distract the humans while we came to the surface to kill. This planet will rightfully belong to the Homo Reptilia again. Not even you can stop us."

"Okay, nice plan," the Professor started to walk around the army. "I will stop you though and there is nothing that you can do about it."

While the Professor was at the beach Juliet and Harry were facing problems of their own.

Jauvix sat in the concrete block in silence until he saw a bright yellow light flash from his arm. He pressed the light and the voice of the Commander on the beach could be heard but speaking his own language.

"Harry what do we do?" Juliet asked, she was panicking a bit.

"I don't know, what do you think he is doing?" Harry asked.

Jauvix was the first to reply, "This is the end of your race. You are going to die. The army is coming." He said this in his usual raspy voice. As he said this the chains around his body broke away and melted to the ground. Jauvix then materialized a gun from nowhere.

"How-How has he done that?" Juliet managed to stammer out. The two armed guards turned and pointed the guns at Jauvix but it was too late Jauvix shot them with his gun and they turned to dust.

"You know where the timelord is, show us or die," when Jauvix said this Juliet's heart stopped. Jauvix's gun was quickly jabbed into Harry's back. "You will help Jauvix or your friend will be killed." Juliet was too scared to react.

"He-He's gone to the beach," Juliet's voice was nervous and she couldn't control the tears that started streaming down her face.

"He's going to be dead, I have no use for you two anymore," as Jauvix said this he shot Harry in the back and he quickly turned to dust. Just before Jauvix went to shoot Juliet five army men ran in and shot him dead. With the army men was the Professor. Juliet couldn't handle it. She fell to the floor tears streaming down her face. The pain was too great she couldn't handle it, she felt like she had to kill herself just so she could be relieved of all this pain.

The Professor ran up to Juliet picked her up and carried her in his arms to the medical bay of the army base. The Professor seemed more angry than he did upset. Once Juliet had been laid on a bed and she was under the supervision of a doctor, the Professor left in a hurry.

"Sergeant, I know you had to kill it otherwise it would have killed you but we have started a war against the Sea Devils now," the Professor was talking in a hurry and walking faster than normal. "I am going to have to think of something big, something huge to save this stupid planet yet again." The Professor started shouting. "I AM SICK OF PEOPLE, I CARE ABOUT, DYING!"

The army base seemed to stay in silence and freeze in their positions, not moving. "I have a plan, and it will probably end up with me dying, but I don't know yet, follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The Professor's plan was not complex, it just involved a bit of bluffing. He was working away in the TARDIS, creating a device that will fit into his plan. The sergeant knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" The Professor asked as he opened the door.

"I am here to tell you that we are ready, we have an army of 700 men ready to fight," the sergeant told the Professor.

"That is only a precaution, I am just finishing up in here, then I will go through the plan one more time and then we can execute it." The sergeant saluted and walked away from the TARDIS and the Professor kept on making his little machine.

After he had finally finished the machine he left the TARDIS and told the sergeant to gather everyone into the main plaza.

"Now," he started. "You are not a major part of this plan, but you may be needed, so listen closely. I will go down into the Sea Devil's base, with my box. I will do a magic thing and hopefully they will do as they are told, I will not bore you with the details. If anything goes wrong I will phone you and then you will all go down to the beach and wipe out the Sea Devils. I do not want this to happen, but it may be the only way to stop them," the Professor paused for a second and looked around the plaza. "Let's go do this." He finished the speech quietly.

The Professor walked away to the TARDIS and materialized in the Sea Devil's base. He quietly whispered to himself, "Let's do this…"

He slowly opened the door of the TARDIS and walked into the Sea Devil's base. "Hello, anyone home?" He shouted. Klaxons blared out, lights flashed and hundreds of Sea Devils ran out of nowhere and aimed their guns at the Professor. "Wait, before you shoot me, I think you should listen to me," he held out the device he made earlier. "This is a self-destruct button, for part of the TARDIS, you shoot me and I will blow your whole base up." The Sea Devils stayed silent for a second, until one spoke.

"If you blow you time machine up, you will blow up the Earth as well, you would not dare," the Sea Devil said in a raspy painful voice.

"Nice point, but this only blows up part of the TARDIS and that part is big enough to destroy only your base, it will be undetectable from above the water. Checkmate." The Sea Devils stayed silent.

"Would you be able to live with yourself Professor, watching another species be wiped out at the hands of a timelord," the Sea Devil replied. The Professor stayed silent.

"How dare you," the timelord struggled out. The Professor walked away from the Sea Devils and back to the TARDIS. "I can't believe you actually thought I was going to blow up my TARDIS. This is possibly the only TARDIS left, and you thought I was going to destroy a bit just to get rid of you, you are idiots," the Professor laughed out. The lead Sea Devil cocked his head to the side.

"Then what is the button for," the raspy voiced alien asked.

"Good question! It's a teleport button, it's going to teleport your base into out of space, and you will most likely suffocate," the Professor gave a sinister smile. The Sea Devil looked scared.

"Please, give us mercy," the Sea Devil begged as he dropped his gun to the floor.

"Maybe any other day but not today," the Professor walked away into the TARDIS, keeping the doors open. He turned around to face the Sea Devils, "I wish I was sorry but I am not," the TARDIS doors closed and the button was pressed. The TARDIS stayed under the water until it materialized by the army waiting in the base.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Alright, the underground base has been destroyed, this only leaves the over-ground warriors," the Professor told the sergeant as he walked quickly out of the TARDIS.

"How are you alive? I thought you would have died when the base exploded," the sergeant asked as he followed the Professor.

"Who said anything about explosions, I said destroyed," the Professor walked along to the army. "We will try to negotiate peace, but if I give the order… you kill." His heart sank as he said those words. He didn't want to kill this race but if he had to he would.

He kept thinking about what he was going to do if they didn't want to make peace. He had no plan, no weapons and no escape. The walk didn't take long to get to the beach, and they quickly arrived. The Professor told the army to stay back for a minute while he walked towards the Sea Devils.

"I am going to give you one last chance," the Professor told the Sea Devil leader.

The Sea Devil laughed, "You have an army of around seven hundred? Below the water we have an army of thousands. The human race will perish."

This time it was the Professor's turn to laugh, "Why don't you check your communications with the base below, because I can promise you," he paused. "Your base no longer exists, it's in deep space with the Sea Devils all suffocating. If you do not make peace your race will be wiped out, you will be extinct with no hope of ever returning." The Professor looked at the Sea Devil with a smirk on his face. "I will give you one more chance. Make peace or die. Go back underwater build a civilization and only return when the Earth is ready to have two species living in harmony or die. It's simple but what are you going to do?"

The Sea Devil stayed silent and stepped backwards turned to face the army of Sea Devils and told them to retreat.

"I hope you are happy timelord, scaring another race into submission. One day though you will die, and our race will come back and regain Earth," the Sea Devil told the Professor. The timelord just walked away seeming to ignore the Sea Devil.

"Sergeant you can send the army away, luckily we don't need them. I wouldn't be fooled by the Sea Devils they will be back, and I will be needed again. I wouldn't worry though it won't be a problem for this generation." The Professor and the army walked back to the army base.

The Professor left the sergeant immediately and ran straight to the hospital in the base where he found Juliet sat on a bed. It was obvious she had been crying, and the Professor did not blame her. He rested a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You promised," she said quietly. "You promised that you would get us home safely, but you can't. He's dead." She broke down at this point. "Do something, bring him back. You must be able to do something, please," she was sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Juliet, but…" he stopped.

"Please, I will do anything." Juliet couldn't stop crying, "Take me home and don't ever come and find me again."

The Professor's face fell, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"What I want is Harry, but you killed him! He's gone," Juliet was shouting. "I can't stay with you anymore."

The Professor and Juliet headed to the TARDIS and the Professor took Juliet to an hour after he had found her.

"This is goodbye," the Professor said emotionally.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Thank you, you have shown me things that no one else can but I can't travel with you anymore." They shared one final hug and the Professor had to go otherwise things would have gotten too emotional.

Juliet watched the TARDIS take off and leave her behind.


End file.
